Love On Center Stage
by mariks1andonly
Summary: Anzu and Serenity are dancers in the Broadway theater in Domino! Yami is millionaire and he comes to town to visit his friend Otogi who happens to be the owner of this theater! Anzu and Yami have not seen eachother in 6 years! So they finally meet up! Cha
1. Chance meeting

Mariksoneandonly: hey there guys here is a new story that well I just came up with on the spur of the moment!

Yami: finally mariksoneandonly! God I never thought it would take that long!

Mariksonenadonly: GOD get off my back already!

Seto: ahh Mariksoneandonly I kind of used up all the minuets on your cell phone!

Mariksoneandonly: alright that does it I am mad but I have to write this story

Seto: alright fine! We'll leave you alone so you can write your story!

Mariksoneandonly: GOOD!

_I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I wish I owned a certain ancient Pharoh!_

At the Broadway theater (yeah I know it is in New York! But they are in Domino still so bear with me!)

"alright ladies from the top! 1 2 3 and begin!"

Ishizu-chan was the toughest dance choreographer around and just Anzu's luck she was theirs for the upcoming production of Lotus Blosom. (made it up)

"alright stop stop STOP THE MUSIC PLEASE!"

Silence

"thank you"

"well it looks like someone is in trouble today"

Serenity and her best friend Anzu were in the back row and had the opportunity to talk while their instructor scared the living day lights out of one poor girl who was now on the verge of tears.

"Serenity have pity on her please remember how you first were under the gaze of Ishizu-chan?"

"alright sorry! Hey have you heard there is going to be a handsome and rich man here this evening to watch the performance?"

"no who is this man that you speak of?"

"his name is Yami Mouto and he works as a professional tutor for how to play duel monsters"

"whoa no kidding and he is going to be here tonight to watch the performance?"

"yep and are you not the lead female in the play anzu?"

"why yes I am but what does this have to do with me?"

"well I over heard Ishizu-chan and Otogi-chan talking about how they were having this special guest and how he was interested in meeting the lead female in the play!"

"get out! You are so joking"

"NOPE"

"LADIES PLEASE BE QUIET AND LET US CONTINUE WITH OUR WORK!"

"Sorry"

"alright from the top once again"

In the entrance to the theater the owner is talking to our mystery man.

"thank you yami for coming to see my beautiful theater and to see our performance tonight"

"oh it is nothing old friend"

"would like a tour of the place there is a rehearsal going on right now come and let me introduce you to the head choreographer and the musicians and the ladies!"

"you have not changed one bit otogi! (chuckles)!"

"well neither have you yami except for the fact that you have your own body and have grown a but taller!"

"hahaha you have me there otogi now lets go for that tour"

"well ladies that is it for the day on that so you may have a break and then we are gong to go over a number where anzu will be in the lead and you all follow her"

"anzu could I see you a moment?"

"sure"

"Anzu I have to say you have been outstanding and I hope that you plan to keep working that hard to achieve all of your goals!"

"thank you now what do you say we go back and do that last number of yours?"

"I quite agree"

"well Yami here we are in the main house and there is the stage"

"yes I see and there they are practicing"

"shall we go over?"

"yes lets"

"oh Ishizu I have brought a guest with me!"

"oh really and who might that be?"

"YAMI!"

"ANZU?"

BUM BUM BAH!

Mariksoneandonly: well guys that is enough for one chapter! I am sorry I had to cut it short but I have school tomorrow and I have to study for a test and finish some homework! I promise to update soon! Oh and Little Atemu here you go fell free to add it to your site! BYES Please review if you want more chapters BYES!


	2. The Date

Mariks1andonly: hey there guys here is my next chapter for Love On Center Stage! After I am through with the chapter I plan on writing another one for A Red Red Rose I am thinking of taking off Desert Flower or just switching the story line and changing the rating! Please if any of you have any ideas please let me know in a review! Thanks!

Yami: well Yeah about time you added a new chapter to one of your stories!

Bakura: oh well yami you just to have to face the fact that some of us are slower then others!

Yami: grr where did you come from Bakura?

Bakura: Mariks1andonly invited me!

Yami: you invited this jerk over?

Mariks1andonly: yes I did Yami now will settle down and let me write the new chapter?

Yami: sure I am just going to go and kill Bakura!

Bakura: oh SHIT! (runs off)

Mariks1andonly: well guys here is the next chapter ENJOY!!

"YAMI"

"ANZU"

"wow I did not know that you guys knew each other"

"well Otogi we have not seen each other in like 6 years!"

"wow has it been that long?"

"yeah it has I mean we have not seen each other since high school graduation!"

"ah gentleman and ladies I hate to interrupt the lovely reunion but we have a rehearsal to get to so could you please take a seat in the back or leave!"

"of course come on Yami lets go take our seats"

"wow now I am never going to be able to concentrate now that he is here"

"it is okay anzu you need an audience to practice in front of before tonight!"

"I guess you are right I mean it is just that he has gotten so much hotter then when I last saw him"

(gets glares from the female audience)

"alright and 1 2 3 begin"

"well Yami so what do you think of seeing your old friend once again?"

"Otogi I have never fallen this hard for someone but I guess I do not know I mean we have not seen each other in over 6 years so I have no idea if we even have anything in common anymore!"

"well there is only one way to find out!"

"how?"

"ask her out to dinner after the performance tomorrow night"

"do you think I should?"

"YES"

"alright I will ask her after their rehearsal"

_After the rehearsal_

"phew I am bushed that was a long rehearsal huh Anzu?"

"yep well I have to go change I will see you tomorrow Serenity!"

"see ya Anzu!"

Anzu felt some one come up behind her and turned around and came face to face with a pair of violet eyes.

"anzu"

"yes Yami"

"can I ask you a question?"

Mariks1andonly: well guys that is it for this chapter I am sorry it is short but I have some work to do and my ride is coming to pick me up from the library so I have to go! Please review and tell what you thought and if you have any suggestions as to what I should do with Desert Flower! Oh and if you go to Little Atemu's profile you can find a link to one of her sites! It is a yami and anzu site and you can also find this story on there! BYES


	3. Painful memories and a kiss

Mariks1andonly: hey there guys here is the long and over due chapter for Love on Center Stage! Read and enjoy! No Flames please!

Here we are back at the theater where we left Anzu and Yami...

"ah Anzu can I ask you a question"

"sure Yami what is it?"

"well ...

Anu's POV

"here it comes oh man I knew it he is asking me if we can talk about what happened between us in high school!"

Flashback 

"_anzu can we talk after school about the dance?"_

"_sure Yami ah we can meet in the park and talk there where no one can disturb us"_

_After school in the park_

"_so Yami ah what about the dance?"_

"_well ahem I was wondering if you would go with me to the dance?"_

_SILENCE_

"_well okay Anzu you probably already have a date I am sorry to take up your time"_

"_no Yami I would love to go with you (kisses him on the cheek)"_

_At the dance on Friday night_

_Anzu and Yami walk in together and they separate for a bit because they each see their group of friends._

"_over here Anzu!" Serentiy called_

"_hey there guys! You will never believe who I came with to the dance it was..."_

"_yeah Yami we know"_

_Amzu speechless asked_

"_what how did you guys know that?"_

"_what you mean to tell us that you did not know that the only reason he asked you was because Honda and Jou had made a bet that he would not?"_

_SILENCE_

"_anzu, you okay?"_

"_excuse me guys I have a date to terminate (storms off)"_

"_guys I think we got her mad" Miho piped up_

_Mai chimed in "well it is not her you should be worrying about, I would worry about the guys, I mean she is on a killing spree"_

_Over with the guys_

"_say Honda we should pay him for winnin de bet"_

"_yeah I agree Jou, how much?"_

"_I believe guys that the total was 20 dollars and..."_

"_YOU JERK!"_

"_anzu?"_

"_hey save it I heard everything, I mean I thought you truly liked me when you asked me to the dance!"_

"_but..."_

"_like I said save it I am going home"_

END FALSHBACK 

"oh God I hope that is not what he wants to talk to me about (shudders)"

"ah Anzu hello(waves his hand in front of her face)"

"(snaps out of her thoughts) oh hehe sorry yami ah what did you want to talk to me about?"

"well I know that we were well were on bad terms, well I was on bad terms with you! But anyways that is not what I am trying to say"

"then what are you trying to say?" Anzu asked

"well will you go out with me after the opening night performance?"

SILENCE

"sigh I am sorry I will go, I knew you had a boyfriend (turns to leave)"

"(grabs his arm) yami stop! Of course I would love to go out with you this Friday night"

"GREAT! (wraps her up in his arms and then gives her a kiss on the cheek)"

"ah Yami you can put me down now" She said while blushing 10 different shades of red

"so sorry oh and one more thing this is not bet made date, I really want to go out with you and maybe get back on the right foot with you"

"yami I am speechless I could just kiss you"

Mariks1andonly: well guys this is where there has to be a cliffhanger! I am sorry to do this but I must leave the audience in suspense! Plus I have to leave my ride is here! Please enjoy and then review! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
